When I Look at the World
By: ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ This is a songfic using the song "When I Look at the World" by U2. (This is my first songfic, so I'm not sure if I wrote it correctly) Copyright "When I Look at the World" by U2, SSB and LoZ copyright by Nintendo. I don't own any of this stuff. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ When you look at the world What is it that you see? People find all kinds of things That bring them to their knees A young girl named Ilia ran through the dense forest following her best friend, Link. Her breath was taken away when the boy stopped suddenly. She fell to her knees and looked up and the sapphire blue water rushing down from above. The boy looked up as well, but without the same reaction on his face. His wild blue eyes looked confused, confused at why his friend had acted this way when he brought her her. He wondered is this is how he should act, but he was incapable of expressing such awe... I see an expression So clear and so true That changes the atmosphere When you walk into the room The boy sat underneath a tall tree. His horse was asleep, and he watched the cattle graze in the noon sunlight. He was older now, no longer a little boy, but a teenager. He was lost in thought as the clouds drifted by from above. He heard his name being called over and over "Link! Link! Link!" He looked over his shoulder to the right, and saw his best friend run up to him. She had a bright smile on her face. It seemed even brighter than the sun, and made the boy smile back. She held out her hands, and inside was an orphaned dragon hatchling. It was a sunny yellow and red color, like the life and warmth of the meadows once Ilia walked there... So, I try to be like you Try to feel it like you do But without you, it's no use I can't see what you see When I look at the world It was now the middle of winter. Snow fell to the ground. The trees were leafless, and the village seemed lifeless, except for two people. Link and Ilia watched the little dragon fly around outside. The girl had named him Volvagia. All Link could see was the snow. The cold. The lifelessness. But he wore a smile on his face, because of what he knew she saw. Ilia saw hope buried under the snow. Waiting for the spring sunlight to allow it to escape. This hope were the seeds that brought new plants to this world. Something to look forward to in a few months... When the night is someone else's And you're tryin' to get some sleep When your thoughts are too expensive To ever wanna keep Thunder roared and cried overhead. It was late at night, and the girl just wanted some sleep. She had no idea who she was. She had lost all her memory. All she had left was a arrow wound in the head and chest, and a picture of herself, a blonde-haired boy, and a flaxen mare. She wanted to fall asleep, but could not. She wanted to be rid of them from her mind, but it was impossible... When there's all kinds of chaos And everyone is walking lame You don't even blink now, do you? Don't even look away Without memory and without rest, she looked outside of her window. She saw the people of Hyrule injured, weak, starving, and poor with no money. She wanted to help, but she owned nothing more then they did. She always knew that life was hard, but both the hardships and the joy she can not remember. She still looked out at the dim lantern lights and the mourning faces. Although forgotten and lost in her mind, her hero would come... So, I try to be like you Try to feel it like you do But without you, it's no use I can't see what you see When I look at the world Link and Epona rode on through the darkest night. He was the only one who could see the spirits of the twilight. Only he, the chosen hero, the blue-eyed beast, the Hero of Twilight. His quest was long and hard, but he knew it would be over shortly. His guide, the Princess of Twilight, led him to the Palace of Twilight. The final battle was about to begin. As he entered the labyrinth, he though about Ilia. How she had no idea of who he was, who she was. He thought about her stories of faith and hope, and how he missed hearing her voice. He thought about her temper and anger, and he even missed that. He pressed on, knowing this was the only way for her to see the world again that only she could see... I can't wait any longer I can't wait till I'm stronger Can't wait any longer To see what you see When I look at the world The Twilight vanished forever. Everything returned to normal. And Link was now dubbed the unknown hero of Hyrule. He didn't care for glory, wealth, or fame. He was just happy that everyone was safe. The two princesses, Epona, and most of all, Ilia. She remembered who she was now. She remembered Link and Epona and Volvagia and everything else that she had forgotten. And how much she missed her hero, Link. She wishes that she was brave enough to say those three, tiny words, and he wishes the same. They thought couldn't wait any longer. But sadly, those words were not said... I'm in the waiting room I can't see for the smoke I think of you and your holy book When the rest of us choke Ilia waited and waited for the hero to return. He had been gone for days now without notice. She was angry at him for leaving her without a goodbye. Although what worried her was his safety. "Is he alright? Is he O.K?" where some of her thoughts. To distract her mind, she read an old book that she had found. It was about the legendary hero before Link, a story considered sacred where she was from. The place where Link was is a stadium far away from his home. He is trapped their to fight against his will. He felt like he was suffocating slowly in this cage that was called "the stadium." He thought of Ilia and how he managed to save her all those months ago... Tell me, tell me What do you see? Tell me, tell me What's wrong with me? Finally at home. They had escaped the arena forever. Never returning, never falling into that trap again. The two were at the waterfall that Link had discovered when they were younger. Ilia closed her eyes and leaned up against Link's shoulder, peacefully. Link looked up at the waterfall. A different expression was on his face, although he didn't notice it. One of peace and happiness. Although troubled thoughts still hung in his mind, like abandoned spider webs left in a dark room. He entered that room with the light and washed them all away. In the world of reality, he turned to face Ilia. He looked into her green eyes, and said those three words that not one of them could speak before: "I love you." She smiled, filled to the top with joy, and wrapped her arms around him. Nothing else was said, for words were not necessary... The End! Writing: "When I Look at The World" Before I start, I will say again that I did not write the song and full credit to U2. Because I was interpreting the meaning of the song, it will not be exactly correct. The song is about people having hardships from what I have heard. The main problem was is the ending. I didn't mean for it to be all mushy-gushy, but I couldn't think of anything else to do! The last part of the song really doesn't flow together in terms of, um, I guess "meaning." Before you start yelling about me about Ilia and Link, I do support that pairing, but only for TP. The rest, I don't care, just some weird little video game. If you have any questions, please post in the comments. Also post '''constructive '''criticism in the comments. Category:Fanfiction Category:Songfics Category:Blizz's Pages